The goal of this study is to develop a safe, non-invasive method of assessing exocrine pancreatic function as an alternative to the secretin-cholecystokinin stimulation test by evaluating intestinal lipolytic activity. An artificial triglyceride analogue containing para-aminobenzoic acid (DiPalm GMPA) will be administered and blood drawn for serum PABA levels and creatinine. Urine creatine will also be measured.